


The Talk

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: "ok you chaotic devil prompt monster, can you write Scott and Tessa having the talk to their children (together or apart I just want a laugh)"





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time in a long time I've read this HC, and this is obviously back in the time where the girls had no names. I changed how the girls call Tessa in this one, just to fit into the present narrative. 
> 
> I think this is the first story where I featured all the three girls? This is basically the beginning of TS+3.

* * *

  * They know it’s time when their eldest daughter begins to smile uncontrollably at her phone. All the time. 
  * “It’s time Scott,” Tessa says as she washes the dishes after dinner. “We should give her talk.” Scott grumbles beside her, “It’s so awkward, T. Especially she’s a girl, and I’m her father. Aren’t moms supposed to do that-” “No, you’re not gonna throw the hot potato to me; we’re in this together,” she firmly replies, “Besides she needs to learn about the guy stuff too.” Scott slowly nods.
  * When Tessa goes off to check on her other kids, Scott takes a deep breath before gathering his items from the kitchen and bedroom. He knocks on his daughter’s door. She yells “come in!” before he steps in.
  * She smiles, looking up from her phone, “What’s up, da-”. Her eyes are paralyzed with fear.
  * She looks at the banana on his left hand. And the sock on the other. She stares at him again. Then back at the objects. Then back at him. Scott opens his mouth.
  * “MAAAAAA!!!!” she shouts as loud as she can, “MAAAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!”
  * Their first talk did not go well.
  * Their second daughter went much more smoothly. She approaches Tessa in the living room when she comes home from school. Tessa immediately wraps her with her arms and kisses her hair, “How was your day, honey?” 
  * She looks perplexed. “What’s wrong?” Tessa asks. 
  * “Momma, where do babies come from?” she blurts out.
  * “Oh, what-” “The boys in my class say that babies come when their mommy and daddy go to their bedrooms at night. Then they sleep. Then the baby comes the next morning.” 
  * “I- uh- I guess, that is kind of true, darling,” Tessa responds awkwardly. She’s not lying to her child, not technically.
  * Her daughter seems satisfied and nods in understanding. She pauses before inquiring, “Is that why you and daddy make all those noises at night?” 
  * Tessa wants to die right there.
  * But their third daughter is the best of them all. 
  * That night at the dinner table, their second daughter brings up their discussion again. Tessa tries to shush her up but she’s not taking the hint. Her older sister is almost on the verge of crying on her peas.
  * That’s before her younger sister shakes her head in disagreement, “No, that’s not where babies come from.”
  * When her sister doesn’t believe her once more, she cooly explains in her 8-year-old voice, “Babies come from when a daddy’s peepee enters a mommy’s thingy and they have sex; I read it on the Google. Mommy, could you pass the potatoes, please?”
  * The silence over the table is deathly.
  * Scott breaks the silence by whispering against his glass of water, “Oh thank god we don’t have to do this anymore.”




End file.
